Young Love
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yuma and Kotori spend a romantic afternoon together. Skyshipping lemon.


Hey, all! I've been debating writing a skyshipping lemon for a while, but I wasn't sure what the right way would be to go about doing it, considering Yuma and Kotori are only 13. So, I thought and I thought. And I thought some more. I've concluded that surely there are some 13 year olds out there that have 'experimented' with sex? It doesn't need to be anything graphic, just 2 best friends with a lot of curiosity. So, that's what this is. I hope you enjoy it!

…

…

Yuma and Kotori sat on the floor of Yuma's room in the attic of the Tsukumo house. Strewn across the floor were various games the two teens had used to amuse themselves while Kotori was visiting. Rain and thunder sounded outside the closed window and the only light source in the room came from a small oil lamp in the corner.

Yuma shook a pair of dice in his hand and tossed them skillfully onto the surface of the board game the kids were currently playing, Monopoly.

"8!" He declared, reaching for his game piece and moving it 8 spaces whilst Kotori watched intently, smirking when he landed on one of her properties.

"Ha!" She laughed. "I have 2 hotels on that space, that means you owe me $1300!"

Yuma frowned. "But I don't have that much!"

Kotori folded her arms and shrugged. "Then I guess you lose!"

Yuma grumbled. "You're too good at this!"

"Nah," Kotori said. "You're just really bad."

Yuma stuck his tongue out at her and began putting the game pieces back into the box.

"Yuma!" Haru, Yuma's grandmother, called from downstairs.

Yuma sighed in annoyance. "Yes?""Your sister and I are heading down to the store, are you two going o be okay while we're gone?" Haru continued.

"Yes, grandma," Yuma called "We'll be fine."

"Alright!" Haru cried. "Love you!"

Kotori giggled as Yuma rolled his eyes and reciprocated the statement back to his grandmother in embarrassment. She adjusted herself so her legs were tucked under her and she rested her hands in her lap. Yuma leaned back on his arms and his eyes wandered around the room aimlessly. The clock on the wall ticked away in the background as another clasp of thunder sounded outside.

"So…" Yuma began, getting Kotori's attention.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?""What do you wanna do now?" Yuma asked.

Kotori shrugged. "I don't know. I think we've played pretty much every board game in the house."Yuma's eyes lit up. "You wanna duel me?"The steady glare on Kotori's face answered this question for him and Yuma nodded slowly, looking down at the floor.

Kotori then spotted a dusty guitar propped against the wall of the attic and crawled towards it, wiping some of the dirt from it and placing it in her lap.

"That was my dad's." Yuma said, smiling and moving to sit next to Kotori.

"Do you know how to play?" Kotori asked, strumming her fingers down the strings gently.

Yuma shook his head. "My dad tried to show me, but it's really hard! There was that one chord, I think…" Yuma trailed off as he tried to remember the music lesson his father had given him years ago.

"Can I show you?" Yuma questioned politely, gesturing with his hands. Kotori nodded. Yuma moved so he was sitting behind her and reached around to take her hands, bringing one to rest against the strings and the other against the neck of the guitar. He gently grasped her left hand and moved it down so her fingers strummed against the strings again. He repeated this several times and Kotori smiled to herself, turning her head around to face Yuma's and laughing when he grinned brightly at her. Yuma's hand suddenly stopped and his grip on Kotori's tightened. She turned around to face him again and eyed him with a soft expression. They smiled sensually at each other, Yuma's left hand leaving hers to reach up and touch her face. His arm accidentally brushed against her breasts and she jerked slightly, Yuma immediately pulling his arm back.

"S-Sorry…!" He apologized firmly, blushing madly and scooting backwards. He continued to stare down at the floor in embarrassment until he heard Kotori laughing.

"It's alright, Yuma." She whispered, smiling.

Yuma gazed unsurely at her until her smile widened reassuringly. Kotori set the guitar down on the floor and scooted herself closer to Yuma, continuing to smile at him. Yuma swallowed the lump in his throat and struggled to control his rapid breathing.

"Kotori…?"

No words were exchanged between the two friends. Both were blatantly aware of their feelings for each other but were too afraid to reveal them. Kotori reached out a hand and lightly ran her fingers over Yuma's. Yuma felt his nerves tingle and his heart start pounding.

"Um…" Yuma tried to start again but the words wouldn't find their way out. Kotori laughed and closed the distance between them before pulling away almost as quickly.

Yuma was left open-mouthed and speechless after their very brief kiss. His eyebrows raised on their own accord and his mouth curved into a smile.

"Kotori," Yuma began again, gripping her hand gently. "Is this…okay?"Kotori nodded firmly. She squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him again but stopped before their mouths touched.

"Are you alright?" Yuma whispered, noting that her eyes seemed glazed over and unfocused. Kotori nodded. She had stopped because a sudden throbbing began between her legs, a feeling she had never felt before. It felt good. She was longing for something but she didn't know what.

Little did she know, Yuma was feeling the same way. A strange tightness was occurring underneath his white jeans. The young boy had only had an erection once, in his sleep, but at the time he was unsure of how to handle it. Now, he was a bit older and knew what it was his body was trying to tell him to do. He stared into Kotori's eyes and instantly knew she was feeling the exact same way: lustful, but frightened.

Their lips connected again, this time with much more passion. Yuma gripped Kotori's hips and pulled her towards him, her body becoming almost limp and she nearly fell into his lap, her hands coming up to gently grasp the sides of his face. They both opened their mouths simultaneously, allowing each other to explore their bodies. They panted and moaned almost completely in synch, theirs faces moving together, then apart. Together. Apart. Together. Apart. They pushed their faces so close together that it was starting to hurt, but it was a good hurt. The need for air caused them to pull away. Yuma rested one hand on Kotori's shoulder and the other on her face, thumbing her cheek lightly.

"You okay?" Yuma whispered again. Kotori smiled at him, nodding. They rested their foreheads against each other's and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

"I love you, Yuma." He heard Kotori mutter quietly. Yuma pulled back to gaze into her eyes and smiled.

"Kotori," He began firmly. "I love you, too."Kotori laughed to herself. "I'm glad."

Yuma adjusted his legs in the hopes of finding a more comfortable position for his current 'predicament'. Kotori noticed this and frowned. Yuma felt her eyes on him and he quickly smiled at her reassuringly.

"Uh…it's nothing! Really…" He settled back into his original position with his legs outstretched in front of him.

Kotori thought back to all the grueling hours she had spent with her female classmates in Sex Education.

"Is it…what I _think_ it is?" She asked quietly, gesturing to his midsection.

Yuma nodded, but waved a hand at her.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll be fine. Don't worry, it'll just…go away by itself." Yuma spoke quickly, his body struggling to contain itself.

Kotori scooted herself forward until she was sitting between his outstretched legs. She smiled shyly, running a hand over his face.

"Do you want me to…" She trailed off, pointing down to his private area.

Yuma's face turned 3 different shades of red in the span of a few seconds and he laughed nervously.

"N-No…! No, I, uh…" Kotori cut him off with a kiss, her left hand remaining on his face whilst the other worked on unbuckling his belt. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly at him again, working quickly to free his aching boyhood.

She grasped him gently and his body melted, Yuma having to plant his arms firmly onto the ground to keep himself upright. He mewled and panted quietly, the occasional louder moan escaping when her soft hand ghosted over the head of his boyhood. Yuma's hips jerked upward on their own accord, for what reason Yuma didn't know why.

"Does that feel good?" Kotori asked shyly, wanting to be sure she wasn't hurting her friend.

Sweat coursed down Yuma's face and he nodded aggressively.

"Oh, God, Kotori," He choked out. "That's perfect."Her hand began stroking faster and Yuma's arms gave out, laying him flat on his back on the floor, his hands covering his face as he was overcome with pleasure. His head lifted off of the floor several times and he grimaced, his hands balling into fists and his legs jerking. Kotori was overwhelmed with lust just from watching his reactions to her movements and the throbbing in her own body increased. She planted a hand firmly on the floor and leaned down to kiss Yuma, who immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him.

"Kotori! Kotori! Oh, God, I think…!" Yuma spoke between moans and breaths, his body thrashing almost uncontrollably until he suddenly stiffened and his hips thrust upwards and he climaxed into her hand.

Yuma went limp and fought to catch his breath. Kotori set about wiping his essence from her hand before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Was that okay?" She asked nervously.

Yuma turned his head towards her and sighed in satisfaction.

"Okay? More like _incredible_." Yuma replied, his voice breathy.

Kotori smiled with relief, gently stroking her fingers through his hair lovingly until he sat up. Yuma swallowed, reaching out and touching her face again.

"Can I…um…return the favor?" He questioned apprehensively.

Kotori cocked her head, but quickly understood what he meant. She stood off of the floor and shyly removed her underwear, Yuma's eyes watching intently as she set tossed them gently aside before sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her, open to him just slightly.

Yuma scooted further towards her, also sitting on his legs so that they were more even with each other. He leaned in to kiss her softly and heard her giggle to herself. This made him relax a little and he smiled at her, staring into her eyes briefly before sucking in a nervous breath and bringing his hand under her skirt and towards her center.

His middle finger just barely caressed her as a loud moan escaped her, the sensations overwhelming to her virgin body. She squeezed her eyes shut and began panting as his index finger joined his middle in its ministrations.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" Yuma questioned softly. She nodded firmly and he continued.

Kotori wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder, using his body to hold herself up. Yuma fingers moved downward and he carefully pressed his middle finger into her opening, instantly feeling her tense up. He paused, feeling her shift her legs a bit, opening them a bit more. Yuma pushed the finger further inward but pulled out immediately when she cried out.

"Does that hurt you?" Yuma asked urgently.

Kotori lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes and he was surprised to find that she was crying. This worried Yuma greatly. She nodded to him slightly and he sighed.

"You can keep going, though. It's okay." Kotori assured.

Yuma shook his head. "I can't do it if it hurts you, Kotori."

She rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"It should only hurt for a little while. I really want you to…"

Yuma frowned, he didn't want to cause Kotori any pain on purpose.

"Kotori…"Kotori grabbed Yuma's hand and brought it back down to her center, pressing it against her body and moaning softly. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as Yuma's middle finger entered her again and her grip on his hand tightened, pushing him further into her. Kotori reached down and encouraged him to use his index finger as well, and so he did, sliding another appendage inside of her body gently. Yuma was unsure of what he was supposed to do with them, and so he opted to just move them around and find out some things that Kotori liked. She jerked and cried out when he swirled them slightly and he smiled to himself.

"_Oh, Yuma,_" She breathed out passionately. A shiver went down Yuma's spine. He was thrilled that he could cause a girl such pleasure.

Kotori repeated his name almost like a mantra, her hand still clinging to his whilst the other dug into his shoulder. Yuma began moving his hand in a circle while his thumb rubbed against her center. The sensations overwhelmed Kotori and she yelled out loudly again, throwing her head back.

"_Yumaaaaa…!"_ She whined in a low voice.

"Are you still okay?" Yuma asked, his own voice still breathy with lust.

Kotori panted against his shoulder. "_Uh-huh…"_ She replied in a daze, bringing up her other hand to grasp Yuma's shoulders desperately. Her body throbbed with pleasure and she began rocking back and forth when she felt her climax approaching.

"_Yuma! Oh, Yuma, please…!_" Her gentle voice echoed in his ears and Yuma smiled as he was encouraged to help her get through the end of her pleasure, his hand working even faster. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, pressing a kiss into her scalp.

Kotori's fingernails dug into his skin and she tossed her head back again, her orgasm overwhelming her as her body pushed down against his fingers before she relaxed, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" Yuma asked again in a whisper after he heard her breathing calm some.

Kotori lifted her head off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Tears stained her face, but she was smiling. She wiped them away and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Yuma smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?"Kotori cocked her head at him in annoyance and nodded again.

"Yuma," She began. "I'm alright."

"I can't believe we just did that…" Yuma marveled with a laugh. Kotori laughed as well.

"I love you." She said earnestly, smiling when he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Love you, too." Yuma responded in kind.

Both teens jumped when they heard the front door slam shut and Haru and Akari talking downstairs. Yuma and Kotori's eyes widened and they jumped up from the floor, Kotori hurrying to put her underwear back on as Yuma rushed to adjust his pants.

"Yuma, Kotori!" Haru called from downstairs. "What are you two doing up there?"Yuma eyed Kotori in embarrassment as she covered her face and broke into laughter.

"N-nothing, grandma!" He called. "We'll be right down!"

The two teens quickly ushered themselves out of the attic, sharing one more quick kiss before making their way towards the stairs, giggling all the down.

…

…

Well, there you have it! I didn't want them to actually _have sex_ because, well, I didn't want to be too creepy about it. I think this is a little more realistic for 2 teenaged best friends. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see y'all around!


End file.
